28 April 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-04-28 ; Comments *John takes exception to being asked to play a promo for a BBC tv programme that is being broadcast at the same time as his show. ‘Don’t watch the television, listen to the radio!’ He can be heard throwing the offending trailer recording across the studio. * A 90 minute recording of a two hour show is available on File 1. Selected dance and international tracks available on File 2. Sessions *Hooton 3 Car #2. Session recorded 1996-03-26. No known commercial release. The song ‘Carpet Burn in not included on the available recording. *Magoo #1. Repeat of a session first broadcast 06 January 1996. Session recorded 1995-12-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Dick Dale: ‘Nitrus (CD – Calling Up Spirits )’ Beggars Banquet *Augustus Pablo: ‘Jah Dread (Unknown)’ #''' '''$ *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Hallways' (Peel Session) *Pablo Gargana: ‘One Time (12 inch - Eve 5 )’ Eve Records #''' '''$ *Charlie McAlister: ‘I Thank My Lucky Stars (Various Artists 7 inch – Evading The Devil’s Darts )’ Catsup Plate *Magoo: ‘Valley As A Whole’ (Peel Session) *Spider Net: ‘The Sleeper (12 inch )’ No U-Turn #''' '''$ :: (8:30 news) *Crownhate Ruin: 'Late Arriving Rock Dudes (CD – Until The Eagle Grins )’ Dischord Records *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Playdoh’ (Peel Session) *Mav Cacharel: ‘Bolingo Ya Yissu (LP – Et Le Group Kebo )’ Gefranco *Sebadoh: ‘Whole Hog (Various Artist CD – Lounge Ax Defense & Relocation )’ Touch And Go :: (Tape flip) *Bandulu: ‘Running Time (CD – Cornerstone )’ Blanco Y Negro # $ *Magoo: ‘Goldwyn’ (Peel Session) *Magoo: ‘Eye Spy’ (Peel Session) *Coleman Hawkins: ‘It’s The Talk Of The Town’ (CD – In The Groove 1926 – 1939 )’ Indigo $''' *Polvo: ‘High-Wire Moves (CD – Exploded Drawing )’ Touch & Go *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Swim Feeder’ (Peel Session) :: (JP: ‘I’ve never run a trailer before that says stop listening to this radio programme and watch television. My goodness me. Don’t you dare!’) *Cristian Vogel: ‘While You Sleep (CD - Body Mapping )’ Tresor # $''' *Vitapup: ‘Thanks for Coming To The Show (LP – An Hour With )’ Candy-Ass Records *Anthony B: ‘Fire Pon Rome (12 inch )’ Greensleeves Records # $ *Amp: ‘Merry Go Down (LP – Sirenes )’ Linda’s Strange Vacation''' $''' *Make Up: ‘They Live By Night (CD – Destination: Love; Live At Cold Rice )’ Dischord Records $''' :: (9:30 news) *Melt Banana: ‘Type B For Me (CD – Scratch Or Stitch )’ Skin Graft Records '''$ *Magoo: ‘Baxter Preminger’ (Peel Session) *'File 1' ends *pHönki: BetaBlokka (v/a album - Murder One, Killer Hardcore Techno) Crapshoot # $ *Hooton 3 Car: Carpet Burn (Peel Session) announced only '$' *Marquees Featuring Marving Gaye With Bo Diddley: Wyatt Earp (v/a album - The OKeh Rhythm & Blues Story: 1949-1957) Epic / OKeh / Legacy E3K 48912 $''' *Simple Machines: Foul ''back announced only ''$''' *Transwave: Amahata (v/a album - The Chakra Journey) Return To The Source # $ *end of show Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-04-28 (incomplete) *2) dat_109.mp3 *3) 1996-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE287 ;Length *1) 01:34:40 *2) 4:05:05 (1:46:49 to 2:33:22) *3) 1:33:45 (14:32-1:12:13) (from 56:49 additional to 1)) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 109 *3) Created from LE287 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1996 Lee Tape 287 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes